equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Stalliongrad
Stalliongrad gained its independence from Equestria only relatively recently. Located in Equestrian north east and being one of the poorest provinces eventually led to sparks of revolution. Altough young nation managed to survive for now true test only began. Will they be able to overcome their internal differences and solve their economic issues or will they be forced to ask their former overlord for help? Lore Sparks of Revolution For a long time Equestrian north east was among the poorest regions of the country. It didn´t help that in year 991 ALB they ponies of this region had to face incredibly dry summer and subsequent harsh winter. This led to lack of supplies and increase in prices of imported products. Not surprisingly this resulted in civil unrest and led some ponies to rethink current politicaal-economical system. One of those ponies was Steel Stallion, who would eventually become prominent leader of this revolutionary movement. He envisioned new system where everypony is given equal opportunities and everypony recieves everything according to their needs. His revolutionary activity lasted for three years before he was captured and executed for treason. This leads to his followers launching what will come to be known as December Revolution. They declared independence from Equestria proclaiming Stalliongrad free city. After lose of their leader new governing body the Supreme Soviet was formed and was led by three prominent ponies - Alitdiya Revoltsova, Vasily Pentsushenko and Sinister Serov. Many villages in the region quickly joined the revolution. Equestria sent millitary to crush the uprising and in matter of hours they entered borders of newly declared nation. Fighting lasted for a week before Princess Celestia ordered to recall all forces. Altough the Revolution´s been successfull now the young state had to build entirelly new political system. A New State With successful revolution ponies of Stalliongrad could focus on establishing their new nation. Stalliongrad communist party remained at power and two most important positions within goverment were held by Vasily and Altidiya. Under their leadership transformation into socialist nation began. As the time progressed both ponies began to compete with each other and tried to outshine each other´s achievements. By year 1004 ALB situation resulted in political deadlock when two cliques formed around both ponies and their dispute halted all progress. As a result neither industrialization nor collectivization could be finished and state began to stagante just decade after they gained independence. Will they ever be able to overcome their differences or will their rivalry bring about colapse of new state? National Focus Stalliongrad has very expansive focus tree. Altough having only acces to handful of decisions on far left side concerning resolution of political crisis decisions made here can influence to which parts of focus tree they get access later on. Based on those decisions you can open one of three paths for each General Secretary. Electing general secretary also opens down in the left side and here you can also remove national spirit Unfinished Industrialization. As mentioned main part of focus tree is on the left and contains three paths for each general secretary. Both Vasily´s and Sinitster´s path will eventually lead to final focus that allowes them to spread communism easier by giving them buffs. In this part of focus tree you can find also industrial section which can make you into industrial power. In between right and left section you can find out series of focuses that boost both your research speed and give you more manpower. Technology Stalliongrad doesn´t start with any doctrines researched. Diplomacy Stalliongrad doesn´t start with any major relationship nor is part of any faction. Their relationship with Equestria and Crystal Empire also starts in the negatives and there are not many communist nations in the world. This leaves them in isolation for a long time. This can change over the time as they grow stronger and build bigger army they can send volunteers to varios communist nations all over the world. They can eventually decide how to deal with their closest neighbour Our Town. Once that happens they can start spreading the revolution in anyway. From peacful agitation, trough coups to outright war. Defining moment for Stalliograd can be The Great War and what side they choose to join. They also get option to form their own faction. Diplomatic Rules Politics National Spirits Equestrian socialism seeks to establish a socialist state by a vanguard party leading a revolution. Overthrowing a capitalist society. Once in power the party rules through a system whereby policies are open for internal debate until a decision has been made. In this form of communism, elections are often still present for party leaders and representatives. Elections are held each 3rd year. Category:Countries